Von Häusern zur Erkenntnis
by SeKaYa
Summary: Hogwarts' Lehrer scheinen von einer Krankheitswelle heimgesucht zu werden, die selbst bis in die entlegensten Winkel des Schlosses reicht. Kein Wunder also, dass Dumbledore erneut an Snape herantritt, um Vertretungsstunden zu geben.


Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Namen, Orte, Personen und Begriffe gehören J. K. Rowling. Ein Teil ihrer Ausgestaltung und die Idee/Ausführung gehören jedoch mir. Die Textauszüge stammen aus Immanuel Kants "Grundlegung zur Metaphysik der Sitten".

Anmerkung: Es handelt sich um eine Art _Fortsetzung_ zu "Von Mantik zu Mathematik". Einiges aus dem Unterrichtsdialog entstammt realem Unterricht, dem ich beigewohnt habe... andere Dinge nicht. Zum Glück. Es handelt sich möglicherweise um ein AU, da ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob Harry und Ron im sechsten Schuljahr dieses Fach noch hatten. Falls nicht, dann ist es AU. Falls doch, sollte man diese Anmerkung einfach ignorieren.

Inhalt: _Hogwarts' Lehrer scheinen von einer Krankheitswelle heimgesucht zu werden, die selbst bis in die entlegensten Winkel des Schlosses reicht. Kein Wunder also, dass Dumbledore erneut an Snape herantritt, um Vertretungsstunden zu geben._

* * *

><p><strong>Von Häusern zur Erkenntnis<strong>

_**~ "Ich ahne Schreckliches" ~**_

von **SeKaYa/Noir13**

* * *

><p>"Nein!"<p>

Köpfe drehten sich und das versammelte Publikum starrte zum Lehrertisch. Severus war aufgesprungen und zeigte einen für ihn untypischen Fall von verlorener Fassung. Er lehnte sich zu Dumbledore, die Hände auf den Tisch gestützt und vor Wut bebend.

"Das können Sie nicht von mir verlangen!", fauchte er. "Das ist – das ist _unmenschlich_!"

"Severus, Sie übertreiben", bemerkte Dumbledore ruhig.

"Übertreiben? _Übertreiben_?" Severus rang vergeblich um seine verlorene Fassung. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie _untertreiben_!" Er richtete sich zu voller Größe auf. "Oder aber Sie sind _vollkommen wahnsinnig geworden_!"

Die Schüler und anderen Lehrer beobachteten das Schauspiel. Es war selten, dass Severus Snape so die Fassung verlor – und noch seltener war es, dass er es in der Öffentlichkeit tat. Er hatte sogar den Schulleiter beleidigt!

McGonagall räusperte sich neben Severus, aber er reagierte nicht, sondern starrte Dumbledore weiterhin finster an.

"Severus –", begann Dumbledore, aber er wurde rüde unterbrochen: "Nein, _nicht_ Severus! Suchen Sie sich einen anderen Idioten – nein, halt, streichen Sie das _andere_, ich bin eben _kein_ Idiot –"

"Severus, ich denke, ich habe Ihnen bereits erklärt –"

"Und _ich_ versuche gerade _Ihnen_ zu erklären, dass es gegen die Menschenrechte verstößt!"

"Worum geht es eigentlich?", fragte Flitwick McGonagall.

McGonagall seufzte. "Es geht um eine Vertretungsstunde..."

"Oh." Flitwick sah zu Severus. "Ich kann ihn verstehen."

"Da die Alternative wäre, dass einer von uns die Vertretung übernimmt, bin ich geneigt, ihn aus der Ferne zu bemitleiden und mich glücklich zu schätzen, dass dieser Kelch an mir vorübergegangen ist", meinte McGonagall.

"Wie wahr, wie wahr."

Dumbledore rieb sich die Nasenwurzel. "Severus", sagte er ernst, und wie durch ein Wunder verstummte der Slytherin. Vielleicht lag es auch an Dumbledores ungewohnter Tonlage. "Ich habe Ihnen bereits mehrfach erklärt, warum Sie den Vertretungsunterricht für die sechste Klasse übernehmen müssen."

"Aber warum _ich_?" Severus' Stimme klang, zum Erstaunen aller Anwesenden, beinahe verzweifelt. "Was habe ich Ihnen getan?"

Dumbledore sah ihn nur ernst an. "Die Entscheidung ist endgültig", verkündete er dann. "Sie sollten sich besser vorbereiten – wenn ich mich recht erinnere, dann beginnt Ihr Unterricht in einer halben Stunde."

Severus stand einen Moment sprachlos da, dann verfinsterte sich seine Miene so sehr, dass er einem Gewitter Konkurrenz gemacht hätte, wirbelte herum und rauschte wütend aus der Halle. Einige Sekunden lang herrschte Stille. Dann fingen alle gleichzeitig an zu reden.

Wer hatte je so einen Auftritt gesehen?

* * *

><p>Severus starrte. Und starrte ein wenig mehr. Er war mit seinem Latein am Ende, was natürlich nur bildhaft gemeint war, denn er war verdammt gut in Latein. Er wünschte sich, er hätte die <em>Lateinvertretung<em> bekommen, aber nein, Dumbledore schien es sich in den Kopf gesetzt zu haben, ihn vollkommen fachfremd unterrichten zu lassen. Zauberkunst, ja. Arithmantik, auch noch. Aber das? Das war verrückt! Das war grotesk! Das war Wahnsinn!

Das war lebensgefährlich.

Er schluckte, nicht sicher, was er überhaupt tun sollte. Er hatte kaum eine Viertelstunde übrig, bis die ganzen Nervensägen eintrudelten, und er wusste nicht, ob er diese Stunde überleben würde. Er war vieles gewohnt – er war immerhin ein Tränkemeister und hatte fünf Jahre lang Neville Longbottom unterrichtet – aber das hier? Das war Mord!

Wie sollte er diesen Unterricht überleben? Nicht nur, dass er fast ausschließlich mit Gryffindors gestraft war, nein, er musste auch noch in dieser Räucherhölle unterrichten. Wenn er nicht in den ersten fünf Minuten aus akutem Sauerstoffmangel in Ohnmacht fiel. Sofern er sich nicht bereits den Hals brach, wenn er versuchte, das Klappergestell, das man nur mit viel Phantasie als Leiter bezeichnen konnte, hochzusteigen. Andererseits, es wäre ein guter Grund, warum er den Unterricht nicht geben konnte. Er würde sich einfach das Genick brechen, oder vielleicht auch etwas weniger Extremes, und dann –

Nein. Er würde in den Krankenflügel übersiedeln müssen, und dort war _sie_. Das war keine Option. Lieber an Sauerstoffmangel sterben, als auch nur eine Stunde mit _ihr_ in einem Raum.

Er sprach sein letztes Gebet und kletterte die Leiter nach oben. Er musste an sich halten, um nicht rückwärts die Leiter hinunterzufallen, als er der Wand aus Parfüm und Rauch begegnete. Er hielt sich tapfer und wünschte sich, neben der Kletterausrüstung, die er nicht hatte, eine Gasmaske. Er zog sich hoch und stand auf, sich bereits ein wenig schwindelig fühlend. Severus wartete einen Moment in der Hoffnung, sich an die veränderten Luftverhältnisse zu gewöhnen, aber es wurde nicht wirklich besser. Bevor er jedoch rückwärts durch das Loch im Boden fallen konnte, kämpfte er sich zu den verhangenen Fenstern vor.

Punkt eins auf der Tagesordnung: die Fenster öffnen. Punkt zwei: die rosa Vorhänge in Brand stecken. Oder gleich den ganzen Turm. Er schauderte. Er zog die Vorhänge zur Seite und zum ersten Mal seit wohl sechzehn Jahren schien die Sonne in das Innere des Turmzimmers. Dann riss er die Fenster auf. Diese Aktion sorgte dafür, dass die Konsistenz der Luft wieder normal wurde – es gab wieder Sauerstoff – aber gleichzeitig auch dafür, dass es ganz gewaltig zog. Das war immerhin ein Turm.

Severus zögerte, beschloss aber, die Fenster einfach zu schließen, wenn die Schüler kamen.

Leider kamen sie viel zu früh. Zuerst kamen die Ravenclaws, wie meistens, dann die Hufflepuffs und – tatsächlich! Zwei Slytherins waren auch dabei. Die Gryffindors waren natürlich zu spät. Und sie machten in mehr als einer Hinsicht den Löwenanteil des Kurses aus. Es gab im gesamten Jahrgang nur einen Gryffindor, der _nicht_ Wahrsagen hatte, und das sagte Severus' Ansicht nach sehr viel über die Intelligenz der Gryffindors aus.

Die Schüler sahen ihn verwundert an, die Szene vom Frühstück noch sehr deutlich vor Augen, aber keiner wagte es, etwas dazu zu sagen. Severus sah auf die Uhr, die er von Krimskrams und Tand befreit hatte, und stellte fest, dass alle Gryffindors zu spät waren. Er hatte jedoch keine Intention, auf sie zu warten.

Er fixierte die versammelten Schüler. "Wie ihr vielleicht bereits mitbekommen hat, ist der Schulleiter besonders begeistert davon, mich für Vertretungsstunden einzuteilen. Das ist der Grund, warum ich hier bin – ich soll Sibyll Trelawney vertreten, da sie offenbar _krank_ geworden ist." Er schnaubte. "Wie dem auch sei. Überprüfen wir mal, wer alles da ist und wer so offensichtlich fehlt..."

Er ging die Anwesenheitsliste durch und, da kein Gryffindor anwesend war, trug er sie alle als fehlend ein und machte sich eine gedankliche Notiz jedem von ihnen für jede Minute, die sie zu spät waren, einen Punkt abzuziehen. Momentan waren sie bereits bei einundzwanzig Punkten.

Es wurden achtundzwanzig, als Potter und Co. durch die Falltür kamen. Severus fixierte sie finster. "Ihr seid zu spät", bemerkte er finster, "und das auch noch kollektiv. Normalerweise kenne ich so ein gemeinschaftliches Verhalten nur von Hufflepuffs, aber andererseits sind _sie_ immer pünktlich. Und wenn nicht, dann haben sie zumindest den Anstand, sich zu entschuldigen. Das macht dreißig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor für Zuspätkommen und fehlende Entschuldigung."

Potter öffnete den Mund, um zu protestieren, aber ein Blick brachte ihn zum Schweigen. "Setzen!", fauchte Severus, und die Gryffindors setzten sich, jedoch nicht ohne Lärm zu machen.

Endlich verstummten auch die Gryffindors. Severus musterte die Klasse – er weigerte sich, auch nur im Entferntesten an _seine_ Klasse zu denken – und fragte sich insgeheim, was er nun tun sollte. Es war nicht so, dass er es nicht schaffen würde, die Zeit totzuschlagen. Theoretisch wusste er genug, was er ihnen sagen könnte, bis die Stunde zu Ende war. Das Problem lag viel mehr darin, wie er _Wahrsagen_ unterrichten sollte. Er erinnerte sich nur dunkel an seinen eigenen Unterricht in dem Fach und es war eine Tatsache, dass er Wahrsagen irgendwann abgewählt hatte.

Nun, eins nach dem anderen. "Mir wurde zu verstehen gegeben, dass ihr Hausaufgaben zu erledigen hattet", bemerkte er und fixierte Potter und Weasley, die sich besorgt ansahen. "Am besten fangen wir damit an. Potter, du bist _prädestiniert_ dafür, deine Hausaufgaben vorzutragen."

Potter schluckte. Er sah zu Weasley, offensichtlich auf Hilfe hoffend, aber der Rotschopf wusste wohl auch keinen Rat. Severus verschränkte ungeduldig die Arme vor der Brust. "Potter, brauchst du eine schriftliche Einladung dazu? Oder hast du etwa nicht _vorhersehen_ können, dass du, wenn du Hausaufgaben aufbekommst, du diese machen solltest, wenn du nicht mit unangenehmen Konsequenzen rechnen willst?"

Potter schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe die Aufgaben gemacht..."

"Und warum höre ich dann nichts? Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass man eine schriftlich vorliegende Hausaufgabe problemlos vorlesen kann."

"Also, gut, ähm..." Potter senkte den Kopf, offenbar nicht besonders erpicht darauf, seine Aufgaben vorzulesen. Severus merkte schnell, warum. Ein Traumtagebuch von Potter – literarisch eine Katastrophe und akademisch ein vollkommener Fehlgriff. Severus _kannte_ einige von Potters Träumen dank des Okklumentikunterrichts, aber das, was Potter da vorstammelte, war selbst für einen Traum zu unlogisch. Und natürlich war da auch noch die Tatsache, dass Potter vornehmlich davon zu träumen schien, zu sterben oder jemanden umzubringen.

"Die Deutung kannst du dir sparen, Potter", bemerkte Severus eisig. "Bei solchen Träumen kann selbst _ich_ dir die Zukunft vorhersagen – und ich sehe für dich voraus, dass du entweder unter der Erde oder in Askaban landen wirst, wenn du so weitermachst. Oder beides. So genau sind meine Ahnungen nicht." Er schnaubte. "Abgesehen davon frage ich mich, warum du deine _Wunschträume_ aufgeschrieben hast, wo die Aufgabenstellung sich doch auf eine ganz andere Sorte bezog."

Er fuhr damit fort, die Anwesenheit der Hausaufgaben zu prüfen. Scheinbar hielten ihn die Schüler für kompetent, was Wahrsagen betraf, oder es war einfach die Tatsache, dass er kompetenter _wirkte_ – was bei Sibyll Trelawney als Lehrerin nun wirklich keine Kunst war – denn auf einmal sah Severus sich mit einer Meldung konfrontiert.

"Was ist, Patil?", fragte er finster.

"Professor Trelawney wollte auf die Sternendeutung zu sprechen kommen und die Bestimmung der verschiedenen Häuser erklären", sagte sie. "Werden wir das jetzt auch machen?"

Severus überlegte. Theoretisch, rein theoretisch, war er dazu in der Lage, die verschiedenen Häuser und Winkel und sonst etwas zu bestimmen, einfach, weil es der einzige Teil gewesen war, der irgendwie Sinn gemacht hatte – die Deutung hatte er geflissentlich ignoriert. Andererseits war es bereits einige Zeit her, dass er es aktiv benutzt hatte, mussten schon zwei Dekaden sein, und er bezweifelte, dass er es erklären konnte. Er zog die Brauen zusammen.

"Nein", sagte er schließlich. "Wir werden _nicht_ versuchen herauszufinden, ob Saturn im dritten Haus nach dem fünften Abzweig der vierten Straße links nach der Kreuzung steht."

Die Schüler starrten ihn an, aber offenbar fühlten sich nicht alle Anwesenden dadurch beleidigt, dass er das Fach niedermachte. Bis auf Patil und Brown, die wie vom Glauben abgefallen wirkten, und den leicht beleidigt dreinschauenden Mädchen aus Hufflepuff. Die Klasse konnte nicht besonders leistungsstark sein, wenn keiner sich darüber mokierte, dass er hier das Fach ins Lächerliche zog. Vielleicht wagte es aber auch niemand, etwas zu sagen – man widersprach einem Severus Snape einfach nicht. Das war ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz.

"Und was machen wir dann, Professor?", fragte Nott, einer von denen, die sich ganz eindeutig verirrt hatten – was sonst tat ein Slytherin in einem gryffindorverseuchten Kurs?

"Etwas für eure Bildung tun." Severus musterte die Gryffindors abschätzig. "Bei einigen von euch ist das auch dringend nötig. Mir graust es bei dem Gedanken, dass _gewisse Leute_ ohne den geringsten Schimmer darüber, was wirklich wichtig ist, diese Schule verlassen und auch noch ein Mitspracherecht in der Politik erhalten könnten." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Das wäre der Untergang unserer Gesellschaft."

Weasley neigte sich zu Potter, um ihm etwas zuzuflüstern, aber Severus bemerkte es. "_Leider_ muss ich feststellen, dass diese gewissen Leute nicht einmal im Unterricht aufpassen können. Potter, Weasley, fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor für Unaufmerksamkeit." Potter öffnete den Mund zum Protest, aber Severus brachte ihn mit einem Blick zum Schweigen. "Ein Wort und es werden zehn – für _jeden_ von euch!"

Der einzig männliche Vertreter der Hufflepuff-Fraktion meldete sich. Severus überlegte, ob er ihn zusammenfalten sollte, aber im Endeffekt entschied er sich dagegen. Hufflepuff war nicht Gryffindor, und wo er heute so eine große Auswahl an Gryffindors zum Piesacken hatte, sah er keinen Grund dafür, eine gepflegte Gemeinheit an einen Hufflepuff zu verschwenden. Außerdem, der Junge war durchaus ein kompetenter Zaubertrankbrauer.

"Ja, Hopkins?", fragte er deshalb nur desinteressiert.

Hopkins richtete sich ein wenig auf. "Professor", begann er, "was _genau_ meinen Sie damit, dass Sie etwas für unsere Bildung tun wollen? Wenn Sie nicht Wahrsagen unterrichten wollen, was dann?"

"Etwas, was im Zweifelsfall genauso schwammig, aber im Allgemeinen weitaus nützlicher ist." Severus wandte sich an die gesamte Klasse. "Wir werden uns mit dem weiten Feld der Philosophie befassen, wenngleich ich definitiv weiß, dass die Hälfte", dabei sah er die Gryffindors an, "_keine_ Philosophen sind."

Finnigan und Weasley tuschelten verhalten, dem irrigen Glauben erlegen, dass er sie nicht hören konnte. Severus schnaubte und ging zu ihnen hinüber. Vielleicht waren sie ja besonders kurzsichtig und konnten nicht erkennen, dass sie im Unterricht saßen und derjenige, der vor der Klasse stand, der Lehrer war? Potter jedenfalls schien die richtige Brillenstärke zu besitzen, denn er versuchte, Weasley und Finnigan zum Verstummen zu bringen. Vergeblich.

"Weasley, Finnigan", sagte Severus trügerisch sanft. "Gibt es einen speziellen Grund dafür, warum ihr eure Privatgespräche nicht _außerhalb_ der Unterrichtszeit führen könnt?"

Weasley wurde rot, während Finnigan den Fehler machte, zu sprechen. "Ron wollte wissen, was Philosophen sind, Sir!"

"Und du bist natürlich vom Fach und kannst es ihm erklären, Finnigan?" Severus starrte sie beide finster an. "Das sind dann weitere zehn Punkte Abzug. Wenn ihr so weitermacht, brecht ihr vielleicht den Rekord." Er stakste wieder nach vorne, wo er sich zu ihnen umdrehte und boshaft lächelte. "Aber Weasley, ich will ja nicht, dass du _vollkommen_ dumm stirbst. Ein Philosoph befasst sich mit Philosophie – und das kann man als _Liebe zur Weisheit_ übersetzen. Etwas, was du ja offensichtlich nicht besitzt."

Severus schnaubte abfällig und wandte sich wieder seinen Unterrichtsplänen zu. Es war nicht gerade so, als hätte er wirklich einen Plan, aber das mussten die Schüler ja nicht wissen. Er wusste, was er ihnen beibringen wollte, und er wusste bereits, dass es vergebliche Mühen waren. Alles, was übrig blieb, waren die Details. Und mit denen würde er sich nicht lange aufhalten. Abgesehen davon, selbst wenn die Schüler die höheren Gedankengänge nicht nachvollziehen konnten, so bestand immerhin die Hoffnung, dass sie nach dieser Stunde dazu in der Lage waren, ihre Schulbücher zu verstehen.

Selbst wenn bei Gestalten wie Potter, Weasley und Longbottom Hopfen und Malz verloren war.

"Wir fangen mit Ethik an", sagte Severus. "Ich bin mir bewusst, dass einige von euch dieses Wort nicht kennen – und Weasley, man kann es _nicht_ essen. Das, woran du vermutlich denkst, ist Aspik. Andererseits, ich bezweifle, dass du selbst _das_ Wort kennst, wenn ich an deine Aufsätze denke."

Weasley wurde noch eine Spur röter – es biss sich furchtbar mit seinen Haaren. Andererseits, Severus bezweifelte nicht nur Weasleys Vokabular, er bezweifelte auch dessen Modebewusstsein. Fast vermisste er die Zwillinge: Die hatten wenigstens etwas im Kopf! Auf Weasley jedoch traf die Schulhymne zu, der Kopf voll Luft und toter Fliegen. Schrecklich.

Leider waren die anderen auch nicht gerade die hellsten Köpfe. Man musste ja ein wenig matschig in der Birne sein, wenn man nach vier Jahren _immer noch_ in diesem Unterricht hockte. Ausnahmen bestätigten zwar die Regel, aber die Ausnahmen für diesen Kurs wurden bereits durch Davis und Nott aufgebraucht, und selbst da war Severus sich nicht so sicher. Er war immer noch erstaunt, dass von den Slytherins diese beiden hier waren und nicht Crabbe und Goyle, oder vielleicht Bulstrode. Andererseits, die drei waren intelligenter als man normal annahm. Vielleicht hatten Davis und Nott ja Langeweile und er musste nicht um ihre geistige Gesundheit bangen.

"Fangen wir an." Severus holte ein Buch hervor. "Da wir uns mit Ethik befassen, befassen wir uns auch mit dem kategorischen Imperativ."

"Dem kategorischen Imperius?", fragte Thomas verwirrt.

Beweisführung abgeschlossen. Severus rollte innerlich mit den Augen. "Der Imperius ist ein Unverzeihlicher, Thomas. Dementsprechend kann da von _kategorisch_ keine Rede sein." Er zog die Brauen zusammen. "Das macht fünf Punkte Abzug für groben Unfug, fünf Punkte Abzug für eine fehlende Meldung und fünf Punkte Abzug, weil du dir dringend mal die Ohren waschen solltest."

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs kopierte er das Buch. Es handelte sich um ein Muggelbuch, dementsprechend lagen keine Anti-Kopierzauber darauf. Andererseits hatte er sich auch nicht die Mühe gemacht, dauerhafte Kopien zu erschaffen. Wenn die Kopien die Vertretungsstunde überstanden, war das bereits genug. Er hatte begründete Zweifel daran, dass irgendein Schüler in diesem Kurs wirklich das Buch lesen wollte. Nicht einmal die Ravenclaws würden reges Interesse zeigen. Er _wusste_ es einfach.

"Longbottom", sagte Severus und sah den blass werdenden Gryffindor abschätzig an, "wie wäre es, wenn du die Ehre deines Hauses rettest und uns zeigst, dass ein Gryffindor des Lesens mächtig ist? Fang mit der Vorrede an."

Longbottom war, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, entsetzt, verängstigt und nervös. Genau wie Severus es vorhergesehen hatte – und das, obwohl er ihn heute nicht einmal wirklich drangsaliert hatte. Irgendwann würde der Junge es lernen müssen. Und immerhin hatte er ihm doch wohl indirekt ein Kompliment gemacht: Er traute Longbottom zu, dass er lesen konnte! War das etwa nichts? Aber was erwartete er von ihm?

Der Junge versuchte verzweifelt, das Buch aufzuschlagen, die richtige Seite zu finden, und vorzulesen. Es funktionierte mehr schlecht als recht, aber es funktionierte. Irgendwie.

"D-die alte griechische Philosophie teilte sich in drei Wissenschaften ab: Die _Physik_, die _Ethik_, und die _Logik_. Diese Einteilung ist der Natur der Sache vollkommen angemessen, und man hat an ihr nichts zu verbessern, als etwa nur das Prinzip derselben hinzu zu tun, um sich auf solche Art teils ihrer Vollständigkeit zu versichern, teils die notwendigen Unterabteilungen richtig bestimmen zu können."

Severus deutete Longbottom an, inne zu halten und musterte die Klasse. "Fragen?"

Cornfoot meldete sich. "Sir, warum ist Physik ein Teil der Philosophie? Ich dachte, Philosophie wäre eine Geisteswissenschaft – Physik ist aber eine Naturwissenschaft. Hier steht aber, dass Physik ein Teilbereich der Philosophie ist. Dass Ethik dazu gehört, verstehe ich ja, aber _Physik_?"

"Vielleicht ist dieser Philosoph nicht ganz richtig im Kopf", murmelte Weasley. "Wie der schon schreibt!"

"Du bist auch so ein Heini, den man in der Pfeife rauchen kann", grollte Severus säuerlich. "Fünf Punkte Abzug, Weasley. Und Cornfoot, deine Frage ist berechtigt, aber sehr einfach zu beantworten: Es handelt sich um zwei verschiedene Begriffe. Das ist, als ob du Newton mit Einstein vergleichst – solange du nicht die _Definition_ der Begriffe vergleichst, ist die ganze Diskussion unsinnig. Kants Begriff der Physik entspricht nicht der heutigen Auffassung von Physik, sondern bezieht sich darauf, die Grundstrukturen der Realität in allgemeine Worte zu fassen. Aber uns interessiert die Physik nicht, und Logik ist bei euch sowieso verschwendet. Unser Interesse gilt der Ethik. Longbottom, lies weiter!"

Longbottom quälte sich weiterhin durch Kants Vorrede, vermutlich, ohne den Sinn hinter den Worten zu verstehen. Für Schüler des Typus Gryffindor war es auch ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen. Selbst die Ravenclaws hatten Probleme.

"... da meine Absicht hier eigentlich auf die sittliche Weltweisheit gerichtet ist, so schränke ich die vorgelegte Frage nur darauf ein: ob man nicht meine, dass es von der äußersten Notwendigkeit sei, einmal eine reine Moralphilosophie zu bearbeiten, die von allem, was nur empirisch sein mag und zur Anthropologie gehört, völlig gesäubert wäre; denn, dass es eine solche geben müsse, leuchtet von selbst aus der gemeinen Idee der Pflicht und der sittlichen Gesetze ein."

Severus ließ Longbottom erneut inne halten. Er sah den Rest der Klasse an, und er hatte das Gefühl, dass niemand auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung hatte, wovon hier die Rede war. Zeit, es zu testen. Vielleicht konnte er ja noch mehr Punkte abziehen.

"Brown, erklären!"

Brown sah hilflos zu Patil, aber auch Patil war ahnungslos. "Ähm... er will philosophieren?", schlug sie vor.

"Natürlich", sagte Severus ätzend, "ein Philosoph philosophiert. Wie hast du es mit deinem messerscharfen Verstand geschafft, bis in die sechste Klasse zu kommen?" Er schnaubte. "Kant sagt hier eindeutig, dass sein Bestreben darin liegt, eine Moralphilosophie zu finden, die rein auf der Vernunft basiert – aber ich vermute, es ist euch fremd. Ihr seid ja das Gegenteil von vernünftig. Ist ja sogar die Haupteigenschaft des Hauses Gryffindor, nicht wahr?"

Er bedeutete Longbottom, einige Seiten zu überspringen und dann weiter zu lesen. Es war unsinnig zu glauben, dass die Schüler irgendetwas verstanden, aber das hieß nicht, dass Severus es nicht _versuchen_ konnte. Er hatte den kategorischen Imperativ angekündigt, und er würde den kategorischen Imperativ behandeln. Ob die Schüler einen Nutzen daraus zogen, war etwas anderes. _Das_ ging ihn nichts an.

"Ähm..." Longbottom schluckte. "Ich übergehe hier alle Handlungen, die schon als pflichtwidrig erkannt werden, ob sie gleich in dieser oder jener Absicht nützlich sein mögen; denn bei denen ist gar nicht einmal die Frage, ob sie _aus Pflicht_ geschehen sein mögen, da sie dieser sogar widerstreiten. Ich setze auch die Handlungen bei Seite, die wirklich pflichtmäßig sind, zu denen aber Menschen unmittelbar _keine Neigung_ haben, sie aber dennoch ausüben, weil sie durch eine andere Neigung dazu getrieben werden." Severus deutete ihm, den Rest zu überspringen, und an einer späteren Stelle wieder anzusetzen.

Alles in allem schlug Longbottom sich erstaunlich gut, während er erklärte, dass der _Wert einer Handlung im Prinzip des Willens_ lag. Oder so ähnlich. Er bemerkte sogar, dass Longbottom, je mehr er vorlas, sicherer wurde. Severus hob leicht eine Augenbraue. Konnte es sein, dass Longbottom, selbst wenn er den Inhalt nicht so ganz verstand, zumindest die Struktur der Sätze zu erkennen begann? Das wäre immerhin ein kleiner Erfolg, und in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er der einzige Gryffindor war, dem langsam das Verstehen dämmerte, eine Glanzleistung.

Severus beschloss, ihn auf die Probe zu stellen. "Longbottom, erkläre doch mal, was du da gerade vorgelesen hast."

Longbottom biss sich auf die Lippen. Ihm schien der Schweiß auszubrechen, und er wirkte nervöser denn je. Aber immerhin saß er nicht direkt bei Potter und Weasley, sondern näher bei den Ravenclaws, so dass er vielleicht _etwas_ mitbekommen hatte von dem, was er da überhaupt gesagt hatte. Longbottom sah sich um, und Severus merkte, wie er langsam die Geduld verlor.

"Longbottom, ich warte." Immer noch keine Antwort. Severus verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. "Am besten gehst du nach Hause, Longbottom, und bist am Boden zerstört, weil du nichts kapierst. Boot, er–"

"Er versucht ein allgemeines Gesetz aufzustellen", sagte Longbottom.

Severus hob milde überrascht eine Augenbraue. "Du kannst ja sprechen", stellte er fest.

Longbottom wurde rot und begann, seine Hände zu ringen. "Also, ich meine ..." Er unterbrach sich. "Kant spricht davon, dass ... also, man sollte ... aus Pflicht und ..." Longbottom verstummte. Severus sah ihn schweigend an, ihm in all seiner Güte eine Chance gebend, sein Gestammel in einen richtigen Satz umzuformulieren. Longbottom versuchte, die Chance wahrzunehmen. "Er ... also, man soll vernünftig handeln."

Severus beschloss, es nicht zu kommentieren. Es war, für Longbottom und einen Gryffindor, beinahe intelligent, und es war ja nicht einmal falsch. Stattdessen wandte er sich einfach an Boot und forderte ihn auf, es zu erklären.

"Nun, Neville hat es bereits gesagt", meinte Boot. "Man soll sein Handeln auf Vernunft begründen und nicht auf ... ähm, ich glaube, Kant nennt es _Neigungen_. Also, etwas nicht deshalb tun, weil man es will, sondern weil die Vernunft einem vorschreibt, es zu tun. Oder so."

"Oder so", echote Severus. "Das ist eine erbärmliche Erklärung, Boot, ich hoffe doch, du bist dir dessen bewusst. Das verzeiht der liebe Gott nicht, und ich auch nicht, was viel schlimmer ist. Als Strafe dafür sollte ich dir – euch allen! – eine Hausaufgabe aufgeben: mindestens drei Rollen Pergament über Kants Argumentationsweg. Aber ich weiß, dass Leute wie Weasley und Potter damit hilflos überfordert sind und man hat mir gesagt, dass ich in Vertretungsstunden keine Hausaufgaben aufgeben darf." Severus schnaubte. "Trotzdem, Boot, ich hoffe, du denkst darüber nach und wirst dich in Zukunft bessern. Longbottom! Lies den kategorischen Imperativ vor!"

Longbottom suchte fieberhaft nach der Textstelle. "D-da ich den Willen aller Antriebe beraubet habe, die ihm aus der Befolgung irgendeines Gesetzes entspringen könnten, so bleibt nichts als die allgemeine Gesetzmäßigkeit der Handlungen überhaupt übrig, welche allein dem Wissen zum Prinzip dienen soll, das ist, ich soll niemals anders verfahren, als so, _dass ich auch wollen könne, meine Maxime solle ein allgemeines Gesetz werden_."

"Genau. Kurz: Handle nur nach derjenigen Maxime, durch die du zugleich wollen kannst, dass sie ein allgemeines Gesetz werde." Severus sah die Schüler an. "Ich hoffe doch, ihr versteht zumindest _diesen_ Teil."

Wider Erwarten kam eine Meldung – von Longbottom. "Sir, könnte man es, in gewisser Weise, so umschreiben, dass man den Spruch _Was du nicht willst, dass man dir tu, das füg auch keinem andern zu_ benutzt?"

"Ja und nein." Severus musterte Longbottom mit zusammengezogenen Brauen. Wann war Longbottom _intelligent_ geworden? Das war beinahe besorgniserregend, aber immerhin war er der einzige, der plötzliche Anwandlungen von Denkfähigkeit aufzeigte. Potter und Weasley sahen immer noch aus wie motorisierte Brote, auch wenn Severus sich nicht ganz sicher war, wie ein solches aussah. Er war der Ansicht, dass der Vergleich gut war, und das reichte.

Er fand es jedoch unangenehm, dass Longbottom intelligente Fragen stellte. Er hatte nicht wirklich Lust, sie zu beantworten, aber er es war wider seiner Natur, ihm einfach Punkte abzuziehen, wenn die Fragen an sich legitim waren. Es schien ihm unerträglich, jetzt eine philosophische Diskussion mit _Longbottom_ zu führen – vor Zeugen! – und später möglicherweise damit erpresst zu werden. Zeit, für einen Taktikwechsel.

"Potter!", rief er. "Da du ja offenbar schon alles weißt, denn einen anderen Grund, warum du nicht aufpasst, kann ich mir nicht denken, kannst _du_ Longbottom ja seine Frage im Detail beantworten."

Er konnte es natürlich nicht. "Ähm... Kant redet von Maximen und Neville davon, etwas zu wollen?"

"_Das_ ist die wohl dümmste Erklärung die ich in bald zwanzig Jahren Lehrerdasein gehört habe." Severus zog die Brauen zusammen. "Wenn du wirklich die einzige Hoffnung der Zaubererwelt bist, wie die Gerüchte besagen, dann sehe ich schwarz für die Zukunft. Und dazu brauche ich nicht einmal eine Ausbildung als Wahrsager."

Er zog Potter zehn Punkte ab und beendete die Stunde. Während die Schüler ihre Sachen packten, überlegte Severus, ob er Longbottom einen Punkt geben sollte. Nun, schaden konnte es nicht. Er konnte Erste Hilfe leisten, falls Longbottom von dem Schock in Ohnmacht fiel, _und_ es hatte den Vorteil, dass es Potter noch einmal seine Unfähigkeit vor Augen führte. Severus grinste innerlich.

"Ach, und Longbottom", sagte er deshalb, als die Klasse sich daran machte, durch die Falltür nach unten zu klettern, "einen Punkt für Gryffindor."

Er hörte einen dumpfen Aufprall und ein kurzer Blick bestätigte ihm, dass Longbottom umgekippt war. Aber er war weich gelandet: Potter und Weasley hatten seinen Fall abgefangen. Wenigstens waren die beiden zu etwas nutze.

**~ E N D E ~**


End file.
